Consequences of the Unknown Truth
by Matsui Aiko desu
Summary: What happens to Itachi's lover after he leaves the village? The hardships and pain she suffers as she quests to reveal the truth behind the massacre. Itachi & OC... Please review. Its not just because I like praise. Constructive Criticism is encouraged.
1. The Impossible Discovery

So this is a new fic….I hope you like it.

For artistic purposes as well as to make this story make sense Itachi is 18. Sasuke is still how ever old he is supposed to be right now. so whatever hope you like it.

* * *

Consequences of the Unknown Truth ch.1

* * *

Run, that was all she could do. It was instinct; to get to him before it was too late. She didn't know why, but a foreboding sense told her she would not make it. A fleeting image rose to the forefront of her mind, and her unease quickly turned into alarm. Was it him, her beloved, she got the sudden feeling that he was in terrible danger. She began to run faster, her long silver hair whipping in the wind. As she neared the complex the red and white fan displayed upon the gate grew constantly larger in her sight. She was about to enter the gate when a small body collided with hers. Surprised she stopped in her tracks, pausing before kneeling down to look at the small boy that ran into her. Her violet orbs gazed down at the small body that collided with hers' and she instantly recognized him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," she said as she shook him. He was crying hysterically and seemed to not notice her at all.

"Sasuke, are you ok? Calm down and tell me what happened."

"No," he screamed, "get away!"

"Sasuke look at me, its okay. Calm down."

"No, no, no, no, no," he sobbed.

"Sasuke calm down and tell me what happened."

"Why," he cried," why would you do this?"

"I'm not getting through," she thought. It became apparent that he was not going to calm down anytime soon, so she got up and slowly entered the Uchiha complex. She turned onto the main road and saw something she would never forget. Bodies littered the streets; the blood they once contained painted the walls. Shuriken and kunai lay embedded in the decomposing bodies and the buildings surrounding them. Immediately her thoughts turned to the man she came here to see, but instead of venturing further into the demolished compound she instead returned to the hysterical child she left outside.

"Sasuke," she called. "Sasuke I need you to calm down and tell me who did this."

Silent tears streamed down his cheeks and his shoulders shook but he managed to mumble a name in between the gasping breaths he took. The impossible name that slipped from between his lips caused her to repeat her question again.

"Who did it Sasuke," she asked in a way that made it clear she needed the horrible confirmation from his lips.

"Itachi."

It was as if her heart had stopped and she had been slapped in the face at the same time. It just wasn't possible, there no way it could have been him. It went against his very nature and yet Sasuke continue to spout such horrible lies.

"It was Itachi that did this," he continued, his voice hardening as his tears dried. "He told me to hate him. He said if I want to avenge the clan then I had to fester my hatred. He said to gain the sharingan he posses because only then could I defeat him."

"Why, I-I mean how…did he give you an explanation, a reason for this bloodshed."

"He said it was to test his power, I don't understand," he said tiredly as if he had given up hope of understanding his brother's reasoning.

"Sasuke," she whispered as she gathered him into her arms," sleep. I'll figure this out…someway," she whispered to him as she rocked him to sleep. "You're not alone," she said as he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

This was just a bit to start but more will definitely be coming.


	2. Secret Unveiled

Well here comes chapter two. I really hope you guys like it. Also last time I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own Naruto, now, on with the story.

P.S.-Please leave comments so I can improve my writing and make this more enjoyable for you the readers.-

* * *

Consequences of the Unknown Truth ch.2

* * *

She didn't have to ask Sasuke to know Itachi had left the village. She held the slumbering boy close to her body as she shed her own silent tears of fear and worry over her now defected lover. She looked at the silver ring adorning her finger and, despaired. This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't know what to think of him but there were other things she had to do just now. She made her way from building to building slowly, both procrastinating because of the nature of her quest and because she did not want to wake the traumatized child in her arms. She took deep breaths to calm herself while she waited for her tears to dry. After she had calmed she stared at the looming tower before her before entering the building.

She made her way through the impossibly long corridors until she stood in front of the door to the Hokage's office she hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Enter," a voice stated through the door.

She hesitated again before entering the office. She entered and closed the door behind her, bowing her head slightly she said," Hokage-sama."

"What's your name," he asked.

"Matsui Aiko desu."

"What brings you to my office at this late hour," he asked.

"I don't know where to begin Hokage-sama," she said.

"Start at the beginning," he replied.

"Well," she began," I was going to the Uchiha district and when I got there Sasuke ran into me. He was distraught, I tried to calm him, but he wouldn't speak; I believe he was suffering from shock. I enter the compound to find out what had happened. Everyone was dead Hokage-sama; there was blood everywhere, along with the discarded weapons of their murders."

"Are you sure there were no other survivors," he asked.

"Not that I could see Hokage-sama, though I was afraid to venture much into the compound and even more afraid to leave Sasuke alone. I couldn't bring him back in there, it simply would have been too traumatizing."

"Did Sasuke say anything about what happened?"

"Hai, he did. He knows who did this, he told me."

"Who was it?"

"It was….it was."

"Well," he asked.

"I…It was…it was Itachi." At that moment she turned her and began to cry. The twin rivers ran down her cheeks and dropped onto Sasuke's head, unknown to the slumbering child.

"Gomen Hokage-sama," she said.

"It's ok. Am I right to assume that you and Itachi are in a relationship?"

"It was more than that," she said. "Itachi and I are engaged, I was on my way to see him when I ran into Sasuke. There was something important I needed to tell him before he left for his mission. He told me he wouldn't be back for a while so I wanted him to know before he left."

"Know what," he asked.

"That I'm pregnant."

* * *

Please Review.....XP


	3. This Was Not What I Expected

So on to chapter three, I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm working hard and I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer so, we'll see how it goes. Always remember to review.

* * *

Consequences of the Unknown Truth ch.3

* * *

"Pregnant… you're pregnant," he asked

"Hai Hokage-sama, I put in a request for leave this morning."

"Do you think if Itachi found out, he would come after you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Hokage-sama."

"Well for now, I think you should go home. I'll leave Sasuke in your care for now. Be on the lookout, if you see Itachi, notify us immediately. In the morning, I'll have someone drop off Sasuke's things."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama. Ano, Hokage-sama…"

"Yes," he asked.

"Do _you_ think he'll come after me?"

"I don't know, but if he does, we'll protect you as best we can."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama, that helps."

"You and your child will be fine, I promise," he said to her as she left the room, closing the door. After she left he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Things had just become unimaginably difficult.

* * *

Aiko entered the house silently, closing the door behind her. She made her way to her room as quietly as possible, as she opened the bedroom door she heard a voice call "Ai," she sighed and placed Sasuke on the bed before leaving to confront her parents. Her parents had not taken the news well earlier. When she left they were furious at her and after the time that had passed she hoped that they had calmed down. She made her way to the living room, nervous at what the outcome of this discussion would be.

"Ano," she said as she walked into the room," you called me?"

"Ai, sit down," her father said. "Ai," he began," you know we love you. We have tried our hardest to raise you right, to instill in you good principles and actions. But, your latest action has left us disappointed. We understand that sometimes the body's call is stronger than your minds', but we believe that this outcome could have been avoided. You have brought shame upon yourself and our family's name. So, these are our terms: you have an abortion, or, you get out. That's it, two choices now, pick."

"Okaa-san, do you agree with him," Ai asked.

Her mother bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. She put one hand on her husband's shoulder and was silent.

"Fine then," Ai stated," I'll be gone as soon as I can." She got up then and stormed out of the room. She made her way down the hall, went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. Tears streamed down her face to pool in her lap. She never thought it would turn out this way. Things were supposed to be perfect. She was supposed to get married, move in with the love of her life, have their baby and live happily ever after. Instead her fiancé was now a missing nin, she was being kicked out of the only home she ever knew, and now she had to care for and raise two children on her own. Why did it have to turn out this way? She sighed and dragged her tired body over to her bed and curled up behind Sasuke, shielding him with her arms. She laid her head down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please Please Please Please Please Review.

It's important

How else can I become a better write and therefore better entertain the masses.


	4. Don't Go

Ok, wow. This took me a long time to complete but I lost my passion for a bit, I hope this might up for it. Though I think you guys might prefer longer chapters. I can try but there will be longer stretches of time between posts. Tell me what you want!! Anyway, let's get back the story.

* * *

Consequences of the Unknown Truth ch.4

* * *

As she slowly drifted back into consciousness, Ai noticed that it had begun to rain; the light drizzle pelted the windowsill softly. There was a breeze flowing through the open window and a pool of water had formed on top of the windowsill. "Wait," she thought," the open window! It was closed when I went to sleep." She was instantly alert, her eyes widened for a second before returning to their drowsy appearance. She scanned the room slowly, looking for anything unusual or out of place. Her eyes, adjusted to the darkness, could make out the shapes of the furniture in the room. Yet, there was one corner where light could not penetrate nor could anything be seen in the darkness. Suddenly, out of that corner came the glow of two crimson orbs. The silhouetted figure stepped silently out of the shadows and into the moonlight beaming in from the open window.

"Itachi," she gasped. She got up slowly, careful not to wake Sasuke. She stood in front of her renegade Uchiha and cupped his face in her palms. She stroked his cheeks with her fingertips before wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his chest. "I was worried," she began," that you would leave before saying goodbye." In response he wrapped an arm around her, tangling one of his hands in her hair while he laid his cheek on her head. "Ai," he whispered, he knew that she knew, he didn't need to ask but nevertheless the question flowed unbidden from his lips. "You saw, didn't you?" She held him tighter then, salty rivers staining his shirt as she cried silently. He let her cry and when her silent spasms had ended he lifted her chin and pressed his lips softly against hers, the only way he knew to express his sorrow.

"Why," she asked.

"I can't tell you," he replied.

She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself and focus her thoughts. He deserved to know she was carrying his child but, at the same time she was worried for that child's safety. Something told her he was protecting her by keeping this secret. She had to tell him the truth but first she needed confirmation that she and their child would be safe. She turned and gazed into his obsidian orbs with her violet ones and took another calming breath. "Itachi," she began," would you….I mean if…. Itachi if another child was born into your clan…..would you have to….," she couldn't finish her question but she knew he understood what she was trying to say. "Ai, why would you….," it suddenly dawned on him, what she was really trying to say. "Ai," he sighed as he rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks," never. I would never hurt you or our child." She kissed him then, passionately as if she never wanted to let him go. "Itachi, please…"

At that moment she heard a rustling sound and turned around to find Sasuke tossing and turning in his sleep. Sweat dampened his clothing and it was clear that he had been crying in his sleep. He screamed as he awakened his breathing shallow as he took in labored breaths. Ai turned around hoping above all else that he was still there but, he was gone the window closed behind him. As she looked out the window she realized the rain had stopped. "Don't go," she whispered before going to tend to Sasuke knowing that her plea would remain fruitless.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Partner

Ok so let's move on to the next chapter…

* * *

Consequences of the Unknown Truth ch.5

* * *

Miles away from Konohagakure, deep in the forests of the Fire Country sat Itachi. He was balanced on a tree branch high above the ground. His leg swung idly back and forth as he stared blankly at the night sky. He was going to be a father; that thought stuck in his mind more than any other at that moment. He was going to be a father and he couldn't be there to watch his child grow up. He wished then that he could have taken Ai with him. That they could have disappeared together but, the path he was headed for was too dangerous for her. He inwardly sighed before striking the thoughts from his mind. He instead focused on his surroundings, waiting.

"So, you're my partner," a voice called, the sound echoing into the darkness.

Itachi was instantly alert. He quickly got to his feet, one hand on the trunk of the tree, his chakra laden feet clinging to the branch he was previously sitting on. He turned quickly, kunai in hand, and struck out at the man who had appeared behind him. The man quickly bounded away narrowly avoiding the strike that would have left him lifeless.

He chuckled before stating, "You're good kid. What's your name?"

Itachi glared at the man before him. This man was incredibly stupid to sneak up on him the way he did. "Does he have no sense of self preservation," he thought. Never the less the man remained unharmed and Itachi took this opportunity to assess his opponent. He looked like a shark. He had light blue skin, a ghastly pale color that looked as if he were ill. His beady black eyes stood out along with the gills that adorned his face. On his back was a sword wrapped in bandages. He wore a black cloak covered in red clouds and a woven reed hat with two bells hanging off the side. The bells jingled slightly as the breeze filtered through to the open clearing.

Instead of answering his question, Itachi asked him, "Who are you?"

Again the man chuckled. He replied, "I'm your appointed partner." He threw a paper wrapped package to Itachi that landed at his feet. Itachi cautiously sliced it open with the katana previously perched upon his back. Inside laid a replica of the uniform the shark man wore.

"You're from the Akatsuki," Itachi asked.

"Yeah," the shark man replied. "Name's Kisame."

"Kisame," Itachi repeated.

"Yeah," Kisame confirmed. "Put that on kid and follow me."

"Itachi," he replied.

"What?"

"My name is Itachi."

Kisame chuckled and said, "Come on. Welcome to the Akatsuki, kid."

* * *

Yay for chappies, but boo for how long it took. Oh well, since i've got some inspriration today, maybe i'll post another one before the day is out. SN: I HATE writers block.


	6. Sasuke

New Chapter starts…NOW!

* * *

Consequences of the Unknown Truth ch.6

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Since that day three months ago, many things both good and bad occurred. Ai moved out of her parent's house. At first she was at a loss on how she was to survive, that problem was fortunately quickly solved with a scroll that appeared at her door. Since Ai was carrying the heir of the Uchiha clan, its fortune went to her. It was a surprise to say the least but the money came in handy. Eventually, when Sasuke was older, the money would belong to him but, it seemed right now that he could care less about his fortune. Ai brought a house and invested in a few businesses so that money would continue to come in. A month after he kicked her out, Ai's father fell ill. Even though he was deathly ill, he still refused to see Ai. It hurt her to see her father still rejecting her but, she persevered. She hoped against hope that they would reconnect before he died. Her mother seemed to become increasingly nervous at this time. She spent long hours hiding away from everyone and Ai worried for her.

At the present moment, Ai was setting the table for dinner. As she finished, she pulled her long silver hair over her shoulder. "Sasuke, dinner", she called. Her eyes softened as she looked down at her already swollen abdomen and rubbed it softly. Not long ago, she had found out she would give birth to triplets. She was proud to give birth to Itachi's children, but she wondered if could handle three infants on her own along with Sasuke. In the months after the massacre, Sasuke had changed drastically. Where he once was a bright happy child, Sasuke had become dark, sad, and reclusive. It hurt to watch him like this, slinking further and further down into his depression. It seemed that he would never let Itachi's words go and revenge became his dogma. The loss of his family has taken its toll on him and as much as I try, I can't replace what he lost.

"Hey," I said as he walked into the kitchen, giving him a bright smile.

"Hn," he mumbled back.

"Hey now, none of that," I chastised while I fixed him a bowl of curry. "How was school today," I asked.

"Fine," he replied rather sullenly as I set his bowl down in front of him. I fixed myself a bowl then sat down across from him.

"Are you making friends," I asked him.

"No."

"What about that loudmouth blond kid you were telling me about," I prodded.

"What about him?"

"Talk to him, maybe you can be friends."

"I don't need friends."

"Why?"

"They will only distract me from reaching my goal."

I got a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach; he couldn't still be on about this. Never the less I asked him, "What is your goal?"

"To kill Itachi."

I sat frozen. Why couldn't he just let it go and move on?

"Sasuke," I began, "revenge isn't the answer."

"Then what is," he replied as he finished his meal.

"I don't know but, I know _this_ isn't the right path for you.

"There is no other path for me," he replied as he left the room, his footsteps echoing as he disappeared upstairs.

I looked down at my bowl, it remained untouched. I thought about eating it, I really needed to but, I had lost my appetite when the conversation turned to Itachi. In the end I decided I would make some tea instead. "Hachi," I called, signaling my favorite arctic wolf summon to enter the kitchen.

"Ai," he responded.

"Hey, do you want this curry," I asked him as I put the kettle on the stove.

"What kind is it?"

"Beef," I replied. Immediately his tail began twitching in excitement, I knew he would want it before I asked. I set the bowl on the floor with a small smile then sat down, running my fingers through his silver fur. This was an action I had taken comfort in since I was a small child, when my mother held the scroll; her chosen was Hachi's mother. I sighed; Sasuke was bearing down on me. I worried for him constantly and I feared eventually the stress he presented would be too much. I sighed again as the kettle went off and Hachi spoke.

"You worry for the dark pup," he asked.

"He is not dark, he's lost."

"It matters not," he began," this worrying is not good for you or the pups you carry."

"I know," I replied as I got up to prepare the tea.

"Yet you continue."

"He's just a child Hachi, he needs comfort, help. It bothers me that he won't accept it."

"The pup will eventually come around, at the present moment you should worry more for your health."

"Yes, of course Hachi-sama," I replied giggling, as I brought the tea to the table. I poured a cup of tea and sipped it for a while as Hachi finished the curry. After he finished he rub his head under my empty hand and I scratched behind his ears as I finished my tea. After I finished, I washed the dishes before saying goodnight to Hachi, who slept by the front door, and retired upstairs. I changed into a bell sleeved silken nightgown and braided my long silver hair before going to stand on the balcony and gaze at the moon. I lightly fingered the chain around my neck, on it laid my engagement ring. I looked out at the luminescent full moon and whispered, "Happy Birthday Itachi." Arms encircled my waist and a chin rested on my shoulder, long black hair fell over the shoulder, the tips resting on my breasts. I could hear gentle inhaling and exhaling. A pair of soft lips pressed against my neck.

"Thank You," he whispered.

* * *

Okay, not the same day, but the next day is just as good.

Please Review. I like constructive criticism.


	7. Late Night Visit

For your reading pleasure, a new chapter.

* * *

Consequences of the Unknown Truth ch.7

* * *

I gasped softly, unconsciously aware that a loud exclamation would bring Sasuke and in return cause my lover to disappear. I turned around slowly in the circle of his arms, bringing my hands to his face.

"You know," I began, "it's not a wise decision to sneak up on a pregnant woman." I nuzzled his neck, my cheek resting on his shoulder.

He was the only person besides my mother to catch me unaware, sometimes it bothered me but tonight I was just happy to see him. His hands which had been resting on my waist, just above the swell of my abdomen drifted lower and caressed my stomach. I looked up at him, I could see the slight wonder in his red eyes. I knew then he never wanted to leave me behind and no matter how hard I begged he wouldn't drag me and our children into his problems.

"You really are a potent being," I quipped, "considering that we're having triplets." I watched his eyes widen in surprise as he turned to look at me.

"Ai," he whispered before he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I fell into that kiss, lost in the emotion and love he was expressing the only way he could. I moaned lightly as he nipped at my lip, drawing from me more passion and desire for him than I had felt in a long while. The kiss soon came to an end when breathing became a greater necessity than losing ourselves in each other.

"I missed you," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on as if the life I held in my body would desert me when or if I ever let go. I didn't want to go back, go back to the long nights. I didn't want to continue my nights alone without him, my days passing listlessly sometimes lacking the desire to carry on.

I needed him, "I need you," I confessed. Tears began to stream from my eyes and I buried my face into the cloak he was wearing as he let my tears stain the dark fabric. Eventually the tears stopped falling and I gasped, drawing much needed oxygen into my lungs.

"I love you, Itachi," I whispered.

"Ai," he began, I looked up into his eyes but before he could continue, my senses began screaming. I turned around abruptly, almost falling, Itachi holding me up as my knees buckled slightly.

A man dressed similarly to Itachi landed on the balcony. He was shrouded by the shadows of night, but the full moon lent enough light for me to see the sickly blue color of his skin.

"Itachi," he called.

"Kisame," Itachi replied.

His gaze turned from Itachi to me, "She's a pretty little thing isn't she, is she yours," he asked him. I shuddered involuntarily, this man made me uncomfortable, his eyes looked hungry and hope he didn't require anything from me.

"Stop teasing her," Itachi replied. The blue man, his name Kisame just registering in my mind pouted.

"I just wanted to have some fun Itachi. You suck the fun outta everything, you know. You need to loosen up a little," then he looked at me again," it's not like I was gonna eat her."

I scoffed at this statement. I bared my teeth a little, "I dare you to try it," I growled.

"Oooh, she's a feisty little thing, how do you manage her."

"Kisame," Itachi stated his voice unusually colder than the tone I was accustomed to hearing.

"Ok, ok," he replied. At that moment my bedroom door opened, Kisame drew a kunai and held it defensively, anticipating a fight. From the door, Hachi sprung running to cover me defensively, he snarled and growled low in his throat at the threat he perceived.

"Shut up," I whispered, "you're gonna wake Sasuke." Hachi stopped growling but still bared his fangs at Kisame.

"Come on Itachi," Kisame called, "I finished my part on the mission; it's time to go." I looked at Itachi, my hand stretched forward slightly, as if that outstretched hand would stop him from leaving. He walked to the edge of the balcony, looked back once and disappeared into the night. I locked the balcony doors and closed my bedroom door before I collapsed on my bed, Hachi curled up in the small of my back. I gaze at the moon through the windowed pane unto I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

If you are still reading this story, still care about it, I thank you because I just wasn't motiveated to wirte and yet when I thought I had no more of this story left in me this chapter flowed out. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read.


	8. A Normal Day

First and foremost, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Shikamaru'sLove for letting me know people were still reading this story and inspiring me to try and write a new chapter and even more so, I would like to dedicate this chapter to chibigurl1305 for giving my first piece of honest advice in a review. I value chibigurl's review more so not because she reviewed at all but that in her review she gave good advice instead of just praise, thank you for that because it really helped me as you can see by this chapter which is two times longer than the last one.

So here is chapter eight. I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Consequences of the Unknown Truth ch.8

* * *

I woke up the next morning the sun streaming through the curtains and alighting on my face in the most annoying manner. If I wouldn't burn and die, I'd strangle the damn thing for irritating me first thing in the morning. I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was six thirty, I needed to go wake up Sasuke and make breakfast. I sat up, ruffling Hachi's fur before I got out of bed. I stretched, loosening all the tight muscles from sleep the night past. I unraveled my hair from its braid, ran my fingers through the waist length flowing locks and then lightly scratched my scalp. I plucked at the cerulean blue sheets beneath me and leaned against one of the four posts on my cherry wood bed. I fingered the delicate silk sheets as I gazed through the sheer straw colored curtain at the closed doors to the balcony. I stood up, letting my feet absorb the heat from the sun-warmed cherry wood floor. I walked across the hall, letting my feet absorb the warmth and knocked gently on Sasuke's door.

"Sasuke," I called, I didn't receive a response and so I entered his room. He was still sleeping; I padded over and sat at the edge of his bed. I shook him slightly, calling his name but he still slept soundly. I inched my way to the bottom of the bed and grasped his foot; I scratched lightly at the bottom of his foot and watched as he squirmed in his sleep. I giggled as he awoke, laughter bubbling from his throat as he kicked and squirmed trying to remove his foot from my grasp. I finally took mercy on him and stopped my assault.

I patted his thigh and said, "Come on Sasuke, get up, the academy waits. I'll go make you some breakfast so go hop in the shower." I got up and made my way down the staircase, as I reached the bottom of the stairs I paused and looked back. "Don't forget to brush your teeth," I called up to him. At that moment, Hachi came out the bedroom; he lazily stretched and began to descend the stairs.

"Ohayou Hachi," I said to him as he neared the bottom of the stairs. I ruffled the fur on his head and scratched behind his ears before righting myself.

"Ohayou," he said as he brushed against me on his way to the kitchen. He was always grumpy in the mornings.

I followed Hachi into the kitchen and began to rummage around in the fridge looking for the ingredients for natto, nori, tamagoyaki, and broiled aji. I piled the ingredients on the counter, pulled out the rice cooker and put on two cups of rice.

"Hachi, can you check on Sasuke please," I asked as he came through the pet door in the door that led from the kitchen to the backyard.

"Sure," he said as he yawned and stretched again. He dug his paws in the floor tile, crouched low and then took off in a sprint out through the archway, around the corner and up the stairs. I listened as I chopped the vegetables, stirred the eggs, prepared the horse mackerel, and dipped the seaweed in the fresh soy sauce. I could tell that Sasuke had still been in bed because I could hear Hachi's muffled talking as he probably dragged that boy into the bathroom. Usually when Sasuke didn't want to get out of bed Hachi would drag him by his bed shirt into the bathroom across the hall from his room. The rice cooker chimed and I spooned some of the rice into two bowls covering the rice with natto and some sautéed vegetables. I wrapped the rest of the rice into nori rolls with the dipped seaweed. I put the aji on two small saucers and brought both dishes to the table. I put two tamagoyaki on more small saucers and grabbed a small bowl of umeboshi and set them on the table as well. As I finished a sour looking Sasuke made his way into the kitchen and sat down in front of his food.

"Good morning Sasuke," I said as I went to the fridge to get some milk. He nodded in acknowledgement, his mouth full of food. I looked at the clock, it was now seven fifteen. "You got fifteen minutes to eat kiddo, you have to leave at seven thirty and you know it takes half an hour to get to the academy," I informed him as I set a glass of milk down in front of him. I sat down and we ate in relative silence, the only noise being the ticking of the clock and the swishing sound of the pet door when Hachi made his way back in from hunting for his own breakfast. After we finished, I grabbed the dishes, washed them, and put them in the drying rack. I turned around to see Sasuke trying to sneak out the door without saying a word to me.

"Hey," I called and motioned him over with my hand, "give your nee-chan a hug before you leave." He blushed lightly but nevertheless did as I asked before he sprinted out the door. I made sure he was gone before sinking down into the sofa of the living room. I had wanted to burn down the forest outside the house. I wanted to use a nice fire jutsu and watch as the fire consumed the surrounding area. Let the world burn as my heart was burning right now. He was here, he was here and that bastard cut our time short over a bit of pettiness. I only wish that _Kisame _was here right now, I would have thoroughly cursed him to hell before gutting him and leaving him in the forest to be devoured. I sighed I wouldn't really have done it but to think about it cooled my fury a bit. I knew last night when Hachi climbed into the bed with me he was trying to quell my loneliness.

"You aura is a bit black Ai."

"Yeah, yeah Hachi," I responded, I didn't much feel like games right now.

"There was nothing you could have done."

"If I wasn't pregnant, I would have killed that bastard." He sat in front of me and gave me a pointed look that clearly stated that he knew I was all talk. I have well enough instincts to know that I could not have killed that man; I knew I wasn't strong enough. I stood up my back popping, and ambled up the stairs into my room. Picking out a cerulean blue shirt and some maternity khaki capris, I made my way to the connecting bathroom and took a shower; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

After I was clean, I made my way downstairs. I sat down at the genkan and put on my black flats. I picked p my khaki tote and shouldered it. I steeled my emotions and gained a neutral expression before I stepped outside. Luckily today not many were on the road outside the house; I hurried into an alley inching my way through the shadows to the next street over. Today I had to give the Hokage a brief on Sasuke's behavior, there were constantly afraid that one day he would run away and leave the village, I also had an appointment with Tsunade-sama to learn more medic jutsu. I made my way through a few more alleys glad that not many people had seen me, I could not believe my luck until I emerged from the next alley onto a busy street. It was a traveling market, I cursed my luck, you could never tell when one would stroll into town. I had no choice so stepped into the busy street and tried to quickly make my way to the other side. I child ran past me, brushing against me and knocking me into another woman on the street. I turned to apologize but the moment she saw my face she slapped me. My head whipped to the side from the force of the impact and I closed my eyes, my cheek red and stinging.

"You," she began, "you are the devil's whore. You lay with the murderer of the best this village had to offer. You hold no shame for you flaunt your demon's hell spawn that lay in your womb." She pointed at my swollen abdomen and then slapped me again. I could hear the whispers in the background; hear them talking about me, my children. The lies they spread, how were my children to live in this village. A tear ran down my cheek, I steeled myself again, hardened my face and spoke.

"You know not of what you speak and even if you held some proof of the evil in his heart, how can you extend that onto me and my unborn children. They have not yet drawn their first breath and already you condemn them. They shall never know their father, never see his face or speak to him. This has gone on long enough; there shall be no more of this disrespect to me or my children. You know not my nature, my heart; I know how I will raise my children and it will be with great respect and kindness for others. So that when they first meet another evil shrew like you, they will be able to hold their heads up and be proud of themselves, and know they are better than the likes of you." With that I turned around and made my way up the street to the Hokage's tower, the crowd making a path for me as I passed them.

* * *

Some quick definitions - Natto (fermented soy beans), Nori (dried seaweed), Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), Broiled Aji (broiled salted horse mackerel), Umeboshi (pickled ume plums). Genkan (step where the shoes are taken off in japanese homes).

Review Please!


	9. Meeting With The Hokage

I know its short but, its better than nothing. My computer decided that it didn't want to run startups anymore so I have to get a new one. Thank God for college and free access to computers and the internet.

* * *

Consequences of the Unknown Truth ch.9

* * *

I walked into the Hokage's office with my head held high and fire in my eyes. My violet orbs blazed as I reigned in my fury. Sarutobi-sama was seated at his desk with a scroll rolled out in front of him. His desk was fairly neat with but a stack of scrolls on the left side and a cup of tea on the right. All across the floor behind the desk were stacks of reports and mission requests. He looked up briefly at me as I closed the door behind me, gestured to a seat in front of him and invited me to sit. I sunk into the chair gratefully and relaxed, knowing no one would judge me here. I rested while waiting for him to finish reading the scroll. The pain in my cheek finally registered and I raised my hand, glowing green with chakra, to it. The warm and tingling sensation felt much better than the brutal stinging I had been enduring previously. With my cheek healed my thoughts focused on the new pain in my feet, I would have to soak them when I got home, for my abdomen was already swollen enough that I could not reach. I looked up in just enough time to see Sarutobi-sama roll up the scroll and add it to the stack on the left side of his desk. He took a sip of his tea before addressing me.

"Aiko-san," he began.

"Ohayou Sarutobi-sama," I greeted.

"How have you been," he inquired.

"As well as I can be given the circumstances."

He made a small noise of comprehension and continued, "And how is Sasuke?"

"He has been getting increasingly worse. I am trying my hardest to reach him but, he just can't get past Itachi's betrayal. He is becoming obsessed with getting revenge; it's his only purpose right now. I can't begin to fathom the reason that he can't try and move on. He spends hours after class at the training grounds. He constantly practices and when he gets home he holes himself up in his room reading scrolls on jutsu, only coming out to eat." I sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"He's just a child Aiko-san, give him some time to adjust to all the changes in his life."

"That's exactly my point, he's a child, He should be out playing with friends, making a little mischief, living! It's been three months, he's not grieving, he's turning his grief into anger and hatred. What can I do?"

"How about sending him to a psychiatrist for a couple of months, give him someone to talk to who isn't biased about the situation," he suggested.

"And who would that be Sarutobi-sama, I just got assaulted by a woman in street on my way here. I had never seen her before in my life, but because everyone seems to know I'm carrying Itachi's children, it's suddenly acceptable to strike a stranger in the street. Who doesn't have an opinion on it, who isn't biased? Everyone is because the Uchiha's were such a prominent force in our village, there is no way you could find someone who isn't prejudiced."

"I'll see what I can do, in the meantime, please go about your day as usual. I will contact you if I find something. You have an appointment with Tsunade, do you not," he asked.

"Hai," I said as I grasped the back of the chair for support and stood up. I bowed as well as I could, thanked him and left the tower, headed in the direction of the Hospital.

* * *

As always, please review.


	10. Checkup

Ok so I know I've been gone a long time and you guys probably hate me, but I've had a huge writer's block. My inspiration just went out the window. But I'm better now and I'm gonna get in on this thing.

Part of my process was to do a sketch of Ai, I'm still not completely happy with it but, practice makes perfect and all that.

Here's the link http:/ suyukitai . deviantart . com/art/Rough-Sketch-of-Ai-283854716

* * *

Consequences of the Unknown Truth ch.10

* * *

As I escaped the confines of the Hokage's Tower, I basked in the sun, raising my face towards the sky and closing my eyes. I let the warmth seep down into my skin and took a deep breath. I walked a little slower this time around, by now my earlier outburst would have been sufficiently gossiped about and I doubt anyone would try to disrespect me again for about a week. People were such cowards; it only takes one person to start something, one shepherd to lead the flock. However if the shepherd gets reprimanded for its actions, suddenly the flock is awash with regret; they cast out the shepherd and then turn to another one for guidance. Idiots, the lot of them. I came back onto the main road and was assaulted with the smell of food. Ramen, roasted beef, seafood, all of the smells coalescing into one mouth-watering scent. My stomach rumbled and I gazed around at the plentiful choices surrounding me. The smell of rice dumplings filled the air and my feet unconsciously followed the scent I knew Tsunade-sama would not be too upset if I were to be a tad late so I stopped by a dango stand and purchased the sweet dumpling treat. I made sure to get enough to share with Tsudade-sama in case she was more upset than I imagined.

* * *

When I arrived at the Hospital I was greeted by a nurse. She informed me that Tsunade-sama had been called to assist with a patient and would be late to our appointment. I sighed in relief and thanked the nurse and sat down in the waiting area, content to munch on my dango. I waited for about fifteen minutes before I spotted the blond walking around the corner while drying her hands. I stood up, letting my limbs lose their slight numbness, and went to greet her.

"Good afternoon Tsunade-sama," I called with a smile.

"Good afternoon Ai-chan, how are you this morning," she asked.

"I've been better, my feet are just aching this morning," I replied with a laugh.

"That is to be expected," she replied with a smile.

We walked down the hall to one of the examination rooms. She opened the door for me and I walked in and sat in the examination chair as I heard the soft click of the door closing behind me. I watched as she rolled the ultrasound machine around to face and I stared at the blank screen briefly before glancing at her.

"I heard there was an incident in town today," she prodded as she plugged in the machine.

"A small confrontation with a woman in the market," I replied.

"These occurrences are becoming more frequent."

"I can handle it."

"The stress isn't good for the fetus," she replied as she reached for a pair of rubber gloves.

"I know,"' I whispered as she applied the gel to my abdomen. I turned to face the screen as she touched the transducer to my abdomen and watched as the screen came to life. I sighed, "My babies," I thought, I couldn't wait to see them, hold them.

"Is it too early to determine gender," I asked.

"Let's see," she replied as she repositioned the transducer on my abdomen. "Well...," she began, "It looks like there is at least one boy, but the other two don't want us to know yet," she ended with a laugh. "Would you like pictures?"

"Yes," I exclaimed as I wiped the gel from my body.

I walked out of the hospital with an envelope of ultrasound pictures and a smile on my face. In this moment I felt at peace, I'm confident that I can handle the situation I'm in. I looked around at the citizens rushing off to their destinations before walking into the crowd and joining the chaotic frenzy of movement.

* * *

By the way, I recieved a review about the fake Madara's admission that Itachi killed his lover. My response is frankly that I don't care. It's called fanfiction for a reason and if you do not like it, please go elsewhere.


End file.
